


一年级A班的性欲解决员（序章＋第一章）

by nekowwww1



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekowwww1/pseuds/nekowwww1
Summary: b班番外篇，轻微mob注意。
Kudos: 14





	一年级A班的性欲解决员（序章＋第一章）

吉本高校表面上是十分光鲜的艺能培训高中，但背地里有一项特别阴暗的制度——每个班级都要在学期开始选出一位性欲解决员，任由班级里的人们发泄欲望。  
而这次我们要讲的，是那个尖子班的故事。  
川西拓実轻轻叩响了A班的大门。作为一名补录生，自己很有幸地凭着入学考试，得到了进入尖子班的机会，而现在自己正站在憧憬已久的班级门前。  
他知道，进入A班就等于拿到了出道的门票，离自己的梦想似乎又靠近了一步。但在这门后等待他的，会是什么样的日常呢？  
眼神温柔的老师向大家介绍着几位补录生，川西拓実悄悄抬起头，数了数寥寥无几的同班同学——加上自己才十人。仔细辨认也没有一个是自己的旧识，不免开始不安起来。  
“对了，同学们。”刚刚落座，老师的声音便压低了下来，令川西拓実打了个寒战，不好的预感逐渐蔓延开来。  
“同学们知道我们学校一直有一个不成文的规定吗？”  
两位韩国交换生互相用韩语开始交头接耳，大部分的同学都处于一头雾水之中。  
“那就是——”  
听到这个骇人的事实，班里的气氛降至冰点。或许由于太过冲击，川西拓実甚至尚未理解老师所说的话究竟有何深意。但他明白了一点：这里没有想象中的那样完美，之后等待着自己的或许是万劫不复。  
“说点轻松的吧，”老师又挂上了她那温柔的微笑，向大家说明了开学一周的任务，让大家暂时放松，把身心投入到校歌的学习中去。  
“只能希望那个解决员，不会是我就好了。”  
川西拓実在心中默默地祈祷着。  
……  
就像快乐的时光总是短暂，当川西拓実几乎已经把性欲解决员这件事忘记的时候，评选班会开始了。  
在开学一周里，川西拓実交到了几个朋友。他们都很耐心，愿意和自己一起认真地学习舞步，教会自己不懂的地方。这让川西对陌生环境的不安有所缓解，但却又成为了他的难题。  
面前空白的投票纸，要写上谁的名字呢？  
A班人数少，所以实行的是单人单桌制。自己也根本没办法去找到一个可以商量意见的同桌，只能硬着头皮思考了。  
该写谁好呢……既然是匿名投票，应该不用考虑那么多吧。川西拓実将眼神放在了学生代表——川尻莲的身上。他实力强劲，在同学中也很有威信，怎么想也不会被欺负吧？  
川西拓実在心里默默道着歉，将川尻莲的名字写在了纸条上。“对不起，莲君。如果你当选，我一定不会对你做什么的。”  
现实却从不以人的意志为转移。短短的唱票时间，川西拓実的名字每被念到一次，他的心就下沉一分。宣布结果时，川西感觉自己的心就像浸没在冰窖中一般寒冷。  
“那么我们A班的解决员，就由川西拓実来担任。”  
竟然是自己，怎么会是自己呢？在巨大的不现实感中，他想起了自己的初中同学。和有这这样畸形制度的高中对比起来，自己的初中生活是多么无忧无虑。  
高个子的金熙天将川西拓実环抱住，他温柔地安慰着新晋的A班解决员。  
“没关系，我们不会欺负你的。”这样的话虽然真挚，却没有让川西感到一丝安慰，他只觉得自己无法预测的高中生活要开始了。  
……  
在一日的体育课结束，大家三五成群地涌进冲凉房。川西拓実早早地一个人洗完澡，正在集体的更衣室里发呆，并没有感觉到危险靠近。  
佐藤景瑚从背后悄悄接近了他，轻轻开口问道：“怎么一个人在这里？”  
“啊，是景瑚君。刚刚我在想事情，现在我该出去了。”说着起身收拾东西，却被景瑚按着坐了回去。  
“在想什么？不如和我做些开心的事如何？”佐藤景瑚一边说着，一边握住了川西拓実的手臂，现在他整个人都在佐藤景瑚的掌控中了。  
“景瑚君，你要对我……”川西环顾着空空如也的更衣室，连一个能够求助的人也没有。  
佐藤景瑚那好闻的沐浴液香味环绕了上来，自己刚刚穿上的衬衫又被脱下。川西拓実闭紧了双眼，心想这次大概是逃不过了。  
“你、你们在做什么？”第三个人的声音出现在更衣室门口，是一脸紧张的豆原一成。  
佐藤景瑚手上动作未停：“没有在欺负他，你别紧张。不如说…你也要来试试看吗？”  
川西拓実现在已经被扒了个精光，最私密的部位接触到更衣室的空气，这让他打了个冷战。不过更多的是对面前人的害怕，以及对接下来将要发生的事感到不安。  
佐藤景瑚强行把川西拓実的两腿大大分开，未经人事的处子之地就这样暴露在两人眼前。豆原一成哪里见过这样的景色，他害羞地捂住了双眼。  
“请别这样、景瑚君！”被肆意摆弄的川西拓実发出了微弱的求饶，这却让身上的人更兴奋了。  
在一旁手足无措围观着的豆原一成身体已经很不妙地起了反应，他缓慢地向着纠缠在一起的两人挪动步子，一点点靠近。  
不顾川西拓実的求饶，佐藤景瑚已经将手向川西身后探去，轻轻揉弄着身下人的穴口。  
“唔嗯嗯……”最私密的部位正在他人的掌控之下，川西拓実已经放弃了无用的挣扎，只希望自己待会儿不要被太粗暴地对待才好。  
佐藤景瑚在开学一周的时间里，一直与川西拓実走的很近，他也很信任这个看起来平易近人的贵公子。可没想到第一个对自己出手的也是他，真是世事难料。  
佐藤景瑚用手指按压着川西拓実穴口的周围，发出淫靡的水声。身体上的反应让川西感觉羞耻，他不知道接下来要发生什么。  
“景瑚君……唔、”刚想要开口询问，突然被堵住了嘴唇。佐藤景瑚俯下身来，与川西拓実细致地接吻。他轻轻碰着川西拓実粉色的唇，小心翼翼到仿佛身下是一个精美的瓷器。  
“不要害怕，拓実。”他安抚着因害怕而瑟缩着的粉毛猫猫，手上的动作也放缓了：“放轻松，放轻松。”  
豆原一成也终于挪到了两人身边，他不安地问道：“能不能也帮我解决一下……拓、拓実。”不敢直视两人的眼睛，连对直呼名字这件事也不太习惯。  
“我要怎么……做？”川西拓実努力适应着身体里侵入的手指，从异物感渐渐变为奇妙的酥麻，令人渴望着更多。  
豆原一成犹豫了一会儿，脸上露出了抱歉的神情。他扯下自己的外裤，将自己的坚挺送到了川西拓実手边。  
川西的手还被佐藤景瑚禁锢着，景瑚只好把那只手松开，似对无法独占有些不满。  
“拓実君，你真的很可爱。所以我把解决员的票投给了你，希望你、嗯……也能帮我解决。”豆原一成正在直截了当地表明心意，川西拓実将他的硬物握在了手中。  
感受手上仍在涨大的欲望，川西毫无经验地撸动了两下，除了让摆弄自己的两人喘息更加粗重之外，并没有解决什么问题。  
佐藤景瑚心有不满，虽然自己没有独占川西拓実的理由，但今天本来想给川西拓実的第一次留下一个好印象。平白无故多出一个人来，不知道事态又会朝着怎样的方向发展。  
他只好耐心地向下亲吻，轻咬川西拓実粉嫩的乳尖。顶进身体的手指感受到川西拓実的肠壁随着自己的亲吻舔舐，一阵阵地收缩。仅仅是这样的挑逗，已经让佐藤景瑚下体硬到发疼了。更是看着川西的手中撸动他人的阴茎，妒火顿生。佐藤景瑚难以忍耐，只想深刻地向川西拓実强调自己。  
他也解开身上的运动裤，将炽热的阳物顶在早已被自己亵玩许久的穴口。  
“要进来吗？”川西拓実紧张地咬住下嘴唇，询问接下来要发生的事。  
“疼的话，要跟我说。”佐藤景瑚留下这样一句话，将硬物顶入川西拓実的身体。  
“嗯……嗯、有点…”  
川西拓実的肠壁将佐藤景瑚紧紧含住，差点让这位经验不丰的高中生当场缴械投降。他忍耐住冲动，缓慢向里顶弄着。随着动作，川西拓実发出了绵软的呻吟，让人更加心痒难耐。  
“景瑚君，景瑚君……慢一点、呜嗯——”  
明明佐藤景瑚已经足够慢动作，川西拓実却还是无法承受一般，发出了慢一点的请求。这让佐藤景瑚进退两难，看着他湿漉漉的眼神更是想欺负。理智和肉欲在脑海中激烈互搏，佐藤景瑚犹豫了起来。  
川西拓実看向身前的两人，皆是一副没有得到解决的样子。是自己的手活技巧太糟糕，或者是自己的哪些行为耽误了两人性欲的释放。不论是怎样的状况，都让川西拓実感到焦虑。明明应该是自己的职责，现在却让两位同班同学那么困扰。自己现在能为他们做些什么？  
“豆原君，景瑚君。对我再粗暴一些也可以的……”刚刚还在害怕着自己会不会被粗暴的对待，现在竟然会主动要求，川西拓実说出这些话的时候自己也有些惊讶。  
这句话佐藤景瑚好像已经期待已久，他顺从自己的内心，将巨物狠狠地顶到最深，填满自己期待已久的川西拓実身体深处。  
“啊、啊……景瑚君……景、”突然被塞得满满的身体让川西拓実呼吸困难，仿佛要被贯穿一般的进入实在让人承受不来。他猛地挣扎，无意识地扭动身体逃离，却因为不得要领，而被进入得更深。  
“呜……呜啊……”由呻吟变为轻声的啜泣，川西拓実被顶出了几滴生理性泪水。  
豆原一成也将自己的前端送到了川西拓実嘴边，无言发出了请求的眼神。川西只好用嘴含住，一边调整呼吸一边努力舔着。  
看到川西拓実眼泪汪汪的模样，佐藤景瑚也心软了，不禁对自己刚刚的冲动后悔起来。但被紧紧含住的快感很快还是占了上风，佐藤景瑚抬起川西拓実的双腿，肆意操弄起来。  
身体相撞，发出啪啪的声音，不一会儿又被淫乱的水声取代。川西拓実对自己身体的反应十分害羞，却又不能做什么，只好继续卖力地舔着口中仍然饱涨的阳物。  
直到川西拓実被干到浑身无力，佐藤景瑚才终于决定放他一马。景瑚撸动了几下川西拓実的前端，轻而易举让他射了出来。趁着川西拓実后穴紧紧收缩的时候又用力向里顶了两下，在最深处灌满了自己的精液。  
川西拓実被身体里的精液烫到微微发抖，全然忘记了自己还在帮豆原一成口交，眼神涣散。这让豆原有些不满，他小声叫着川西拓実的名字，试图将高潮后大脑一片空白的川西唤回现实。  
“拓実君……？”  
听到自己的名字，川西拓実总算找回一点意识。勉强挤出剩下的力气，吮吸着口中的阳物。  
突然被柔软包裹，豆原一成仿佛踩在云端，他喘息粗重起来，不一会儿也交待在了川西拓実的口中。  
小处男似乎对自己的早泄十分不好意思，他暗自打算着下次一定要让川西拓実也见识到自己的厉害。  
被玩弄了许久的解决员同学，现在正无力地喘着气。身体里流淌出淫水与精液，却没有力气处理。他今天才深刻理解到解决员究竟是多苦的差事，但这只是开始，更淫乱的派对正等他赴约。


End file.
